


A Winding Thread

by Blue_Sparkle



Series: The Voyages of the USS Erebor [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Half-Klingon Dwalin, M/M, Morning After, New Relationship, Part-Vulcan Nori, Pon Farr, Star Trek AU, Telepathic Bond, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5603560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Sparkle/pseuds/Blue_Sparkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after helping Nori through his Pon Farr Dwalin has some time to get used to their new relationship and the newly formed telepathic bond between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Winding Thread

It was early morning aboard the Erebor when Dwalin left for his own room. Nori had slept soundly through the entire night, cradled close to Dwalin’s chest. Though there’d been an entire night’s worth of sexual activity, they’d started quite early, leaving the Vulcan to rest as much as he’d like. He’d been so beautifully dishevelled when Dwalin had finally gotten up to sit and stretch at the side of the bed.

Nori’s hair looked like flames in the dim orange glow of his room, hot to better suit the part of his physique that craved the thin atmosphere and the sweltering heat of Vulcan’s deserts when he slept. Cuddled in his blankets he was hidden from view from the most part, the evidence of the last night not bared to Dwalin’s eyes. A part of him had wanted to pull the blankets away, spread Nori on the bed to run his hands over him and trace every mark he’d left, see how Nori had been so utterly _his_ for the night…

Dwalin would not disturb his mate’s peaceful sleep for anything, not after what had happened, and how close he’d been to actually falling sick. Why look at bite-marks and scratches when just seeing Nori so relaxed was enough? Besides, there was little that could be more precious and adorable than Nori in disarray, cheeks flushed green and lips parted softly. He’d slept so still that there were marks against one of his cheeks, only revealed when Nori had shifted as Dwalin had gotten up.

He’d have watched and stared for ever if he could.

At least Nori did not seem sick or agitated any longer, as he’d been for so long before revealing to Dwalin how the Pon Farr had done this. How he needed release both physical and on a mental level. Though it had just happened mere hours ago, it was still strange to think of how it was real to Dwalin. It nearly felt as if he’d dreamt the mental connection Nori had created so briefly.

Before he left the bed, Dwalin leaned down to press a kiss to Nori’s cheekbone, only to see one of his eyes open to glance up as he leaned back. Nori’s nose scrunched up a little, but he didn’t move besides that.

“Will you be alright if I leave you for now?” Dwalin asked quietly.

Though he could not stay forever and needed to be outside for his daily work, Dwalin felt like he’d drop it all if Nori needed support or somebody to watch over him.

Nori let out a purr, blinking up at Dwalin slowly. He looked so warm and relaxed, Dwalin nearly wanted to stay even if his help was not needed.

“Mmm, I just want to sleep for years,” Nori said, his voice hoarse from sleep and last night’s exertions. “mm, ‘m fine.”

Dwalin smiled back at him, and gave him another kiss, before getting up to gather up his clothes and leave. He could feel Nori’s gaze on him as he put on his clothes, but when he turned after being done Nori had already fallen back asleep.

He made sure his hair wasn’t too much off a mess, and set Nori’s door to lock behind him as he left, to give Nori the privacy he’d need to sleep. Only Thorin and Óin would be able to override the door’s code, and neither of them would do such a thing unless absolutely necessary.

Back in his room Dwalin took a few moments to stretch and feel the tenderness in his muscles and skin. He felt warm through the core, as if he was still lying cuddled in Nori’s room, wrapped in blankets and Nori’s hold. It had been so pleasantly warm, even though Dwalin had assumed he’d not be comfortable for long. His own rooms were at the median temperature of what the ship’s human inhabitants preferred.

The clothes he’d put on just before visiting Nori were clean, only a little wrinkled, so Dwalin lay them out on his bed for later. It didn’t matter if his shirt wasn’t perfectly crisp, his work didn’t involve him just standing around without moving anyway. Nobody would question it. Once that was taken care of he went into the small bathroom, and stepped into the shower stall.

On a whim Dwalin set the temperature on a cosy warm, his entire body still basking in the warmth of Nori’s room and of the heat in his mind. Nothing wrong in indulging a little, given how he was in no hurry.

Dwalin hummed softly as he let the sonic shower clean him properly, relaxing a little. After a few moments he opened his eyes to examine his body to see whether Nori had left any marks on him as well. His hand ran over his stomach and chest, feeling the tenderness where the faintest scratch marks and bites shone in pale pink, bright against his dark skin. Dwalin couldn’t help but let out a chuckle as he saw the bruises Nori had left with his vice-like grip, his hands so delicate and fragile looking, but with all the strength of his mother’s people in them.

It was satisfying, even now, to know that Nori had marked him just as Dwalin had. Marked him with such strength in his passion, marked Dwalin as _his_. 

Once the shower was done doing its work there was no reason to stay and admire the marks on his body any longer, so Dwalin switched it off and went to fetch his bathrobe. The little clock on his work table showed that there still was time to indulge or laze around. Usually Dwalin would be out at the time, going to the recreational rooms or the gym. At the very least he would have had his breakfast already, but somehow he didn’t feel hungry yet.

Untying the leather band that kept his hair out of the way Dwalin sat down and fetched his oils to take care of it. Brushing it out and gently rubbing the oil into it had always been a comforting thing, and for a moment he found himself wishing that Nori were here to do it for him.

Dwalin’s first reaction was to smirk at his own silly wishes, as Nori truly wasn’t the type for something like it. Then he hesitated, remembering just how much gentler and more emotional Nori had acted around him. If he didn’t know better he’d have guessed that Nori had merely acted it out, to get what he wanted without having to leave the Erebor. But he _did_ know better. He’d seen Nori’s mind after all, and the gentle affection shared after they’d been done hadn’t been a lie either.

The computer’s chirp interrupted that line of though, and Dwalin turned to see a message displayed, telling him that the captain wished to speak him.

Given with how long Dwalin had gone without checking his communicator and not showing his face anywhere on the ship it was clear that Thorin had noticed. It couldn’t be urgent, or Thorin would have asked for a video message. As it was he was asking Dwalin to meet him at the observation deck.

Dwalin finished taking care of his hair and got dressed quickly. Thorin hadn’t specified a time, which might mean that he already was there, or would be there soon. Either way, Dwalin didn’t want to leave him waiting. People were passing him by as Dwalin walked through the corridors towards the turbo lift, none paying much attention to him. Nobody stared at him as if they knew what had transpired the night before, and that was just as well. There was no way for them to know, and even so, it wasn’t their business at all.

The observation deck’s lights were dimmed, but the stars outside and the nearest system’s sun were enough to light the room properly anyway. Some couches and a few real plants offered a nice atmosphere to relax and enjoy the view of their galaxy, though right now nobody but the captain was there.

Thorin stood at the window, watching the planet they were passing. He looked over his shoulder as he heard the door’s hiss, and smiled as he saw Dwalin.

“Good to see you,” he said, voice soft. “I worried you’d decided to barricade yourself away for longer.”

Dwalin snorted but stepped close to stand at Thorin’s side. It had happened before, when they’d both been Ensigns. He’d found a bottle of Romulan Ale, and had promptly decided that it would assist him in moping for one reason or another. It had helped, given how Dwalin couldn’t remember for the life of him what he’d been upset about. The resulting headache and blackout of the time he’d spent ignoring any attempt of Thorin’s to speak to him or even get him to leave their rooms had been memorable enough for Dwalin to be cautious with illegal beverages from then on. Still Thorin always brought it up when Dwalin was absent for a while and a repeat seemed likely.

“I miss anything?” Dwalin asked, suppressing his smile.

“Nothing of importance,” Thorin shrugged and watched the planets again. “Just some of the usual… And me wondering where my head of security got to so suddenly.”

He threw Dwalin a look.

“I was off duty.”

“I know that, but it’s unusual for you to be gone all afternoon and evening. A good chunk of the morning as well. You didn’t even order dinner to be brought to your room or anything.”

Thorin was still watching Dwalin, but Dwalin just made a noncommittal hum. He’d taken longer than he’d planed to get ready to visit Nori, but there hadn’t been anything else for him to do.

“Did you even check your private messages?”

Dwalin shook his head. He’d forgotten to look at his PADD once he’d gotten back to his room. “I was busy… I had things to do and forgot.”

Thorin turned to him, head leaned to the side and a tiny smile tugging at his lips.

“That’s what you call that?”

“What do you mean,” Dwalin asked, raising his eyebrows.

“I’m pretty sure somebody said you they saw you going to River’s quarters yesterday.”

Dwalin felt his cheeks heat up, and growled at Thorin’s grin.

“So you were doing things with Nori then? Or should I say you were doing-“

Dwalin growled louder, elbowing his captain in the side as they’d done many times as Cadets when Thorin just couldn’t help teasing.

Being the Captain though was ingrained in Thorin’s behaviour by now though, so he sobered up quickly enough.

“Honestly though, what has been going on? Both you and Nori went missing for a few hours yesterday, and I know Nori’s been said to have acted strangely as well. He’s done his work just as well as usual on the bridge, but I’ve heard how weird he’s been otherwise.”

He gave Dwalin a searching look.

“Do you know anything about it?”

Dwalin shook his head, unsure of what to say. Though he owed Thorin an answer and had to reassure him that the Erebor was safe and her crew wasn’t acting out of line, this truly wasn’t something he might share.

“It’s nothing important.”

“It is if Nori’s doing something that might endanger the ship behind my back. If he’s smuggling or returning to any of his old habits it will impact on the Erebor as well, you know that.”

“He’s not doing anything of that sort,” Dwalin said firmly.

“How are you so sure? Do you know what's going on?”

Dwalin had to think about this question for a moment. He knew Thorin would not rest easy if there was any doubt over the reputation or security of his beloved ship, but he couldn’t truly share. As Thorin’s officer Dwalin still had the right to withhold information about a topic of such importance to Nori, and as his friend he would not share something as private as this.

“It’s…” he started slowly. “Nori was dealing with a private issue that wouldn’t have endangered the ship at any point. It is resolved now.”

“Oh? What was it?” Thorin asked, curious.

“I can’t tell you.”

Thorin raised an eyebrow as Dwalin shook his head.

“You can’t tell me as my friend, or you can’t tell me as your Captain?”

“Both.”

“Dwalin…”

“There are certain matters of privacy that even the Captain has no right to.”

Thorin opened his mouth again, but decided against saying anything. He still was watching Dwalin with a strange expression though, so Dwalin sighed.

“Look it’s… I don’t know how to explain it; even I wasn’t supposed to know I think? But this is a cultural thing? For Vulcans it’s a big secret they won’t share unless it’s absolutely necessary. It was impacting on Nori’s wellbeing but I promise it’s resolved. It’s personal, it has nothing to do with the Erebor, he just needed my help, because his brother would have taken him from the ship for a week or longer to resolve it otherwise. Nori didn’t even want to share it with Dori, so what do you think he’d tell you if you pried?”

Thorin snorted. It had always been clear that Nori’s loyalty lay with his family more so than with his Captain, even if he respected him greatly. He thought for a moment.

“Fine. I trust your judgement.”

Dwalin nodded and turned to look up at the stars again. He’d always loved deep space, wouldn’t have signed up for the mission, or the Academy in the first place if he hadn’t. Today they seemed particularly beautiful to him. Perhaps everything seemed better, with the lingering warmth in his chest.

As he watched space and planets move by the Erebor Dwalin felt something strange in his mind. A tug, that shouldn’t be there, a weird sensation he could not place. For a moment Dwalin thought that something had caught in his hair, but then the sensation was all wrong.

He shook his head to distract himself, and as he glanced to the side he saw how Thorin was still watching him.

“What is it?”

“I’m wondering about _you_ ,” Thorin said. “The ship is fine, but what about you?”

“What about me?” Dwalin asked, raising his eyebrows.

“You and Nori. What is going on there? I want to know if I have reason for concern.”

Dwalin looked at him for a few moments. This was Thorin asking him as a friend, and somehow it made it harder to figure out what to tell Thorin. He didn’t even know for sure what he was feeling himself.

Something tugged at him once more, and Dwalin felt as if it was coming from his own mind. He frowned, trying to brush the feeling off.

“I am not quite sure what’s going on with Nori and me myself,” he admitted after a moment. “Things have changed, but I don’t know how to explain what I feel.”

Again his cheeks heated up a little. Thorin knew that Nori had flirted to tease from the start, knew that Dwalin had been attracted to the smuggler before he liked him and that there was something casual going on. He’d never known the details, with Dwalin not being one to over-share, but given that what Nori and Dwalin had seemed to be mutually casual Thorin had not been concerned.

“So you do _feel_ for him?” Thorin asked.

Dwalin nodded.

“It’s hard to tell with Nori, but I think he feels the same about me? I think he wants what I do,” Dwalin drifted off, not meeting Thorin’s eye.

He knew what he wanted. Having Nori be his, have a relationship and speak freely about what they felt to each other. A small voice in Dwalin was wondering whether he’d truly have that now after all. Nori’s emotions had been open and bare for him to read, they could not possibly have been faked in the state Nori had been in, with the fire in his consciousness. But if he calmed down and decided that he didn’t _want_ Dwalin under normal circumstances? If he decided that it just didn’t suit him?

Thorin noticed Dwalin’s brief discomfort.

“Don’t push him,” he said softly. “Or try to open up and hope for a relationship unless you’re certain… I don’t want to see you hurt over this.”

He clasped Dwalin’s shoulder, and Dwalin covered Thorin’s hand with his own.

“I won’t get hurt,” he promised.

Even if Nori decided he didn’t want this after all, he’d be fine with it. They had been together for a long time in a sense, had grown closer and more intimate. No promises or confirmations had been given, but Dwalin had still been happy enough. He’d be happy again, if things went back to how they were before. 

Thorin smiled at Dwalin and briefly squeezed his fingers before stepping away. They both stood in silence to watch the space outside once more, comfortable in each other’s presence without needing to say a word. Dwalin still felt warm and happy from the night before, pleased to know his best friend was at his side. But somehow the uncertainty over whether Nori would want to still be with him grated at his nerves. Besides, that strange sensation in his mind…

A communicator chirped, and Thorin turned away to take the message. Dwalin didn’t listen to him speak, and turned to see if there was anything in the room that would make him feel so weird. It wasn’t unpleasant, but not knowing where that tugging was coming from bothered Dwalin.

It felt as if there was an invisible thread connected to him, causing that tug. In his inner eye Dwalin could see it running to the turbo lift and down into the corridors, moving through the hallways and-

“Dwalin.”

He grunted, to turn and see Thorin look at him with a raised eyebrow.

“It was Óin. He said Nori’s in the sickbay.”

Dwalin’s heart sank.

“Sickbay?”

“Yes. He didn’t say that it was urgent or anything, but he said that Nori’s being difficult? Óin said you should come if you can.”

He moved his head to indicate the direction of the turbo lift, and Dwalin nodded, leaving as quick as he could. This time the crewmembers actively moved out of his way when they saw him approach so quickly, unwilling to be run over. Somehow the way to sickbay seemed too long, and Dwalin hurried until he was jogging on the final stretch, the tugging in his head intensifying as he did so.

Dwalin squeezed through the door before it had finished opening fully, on into the section of sick beds. The first thing Dwalin saw was the one occupied cot, with Nori lying under a blanket and pouting. He smiled when he saw Dwalin though, and after a quick glance over his body and the equipment around him Dwalin realized that it truly wasn’t urgent or dangerous.

“Ah there you are!” Óin’s voice boomed from the desk at the door.

The chief medical officer was looking as grumpy as always when his patients didn’t do what he wanted them to. His hand moved up to the blocky hearing aid at the side of his head, tuning it up so he would hear Dwalin should he speak. Functioning on the same basis as an universal translator, Óin’s hearing aid would translate the speech of those around him for him to understand easily without having to deal with noise or confusion. Most of the time it would be switched off, only catching certain emergency patterns so Óin would be alerted for his work. Other than talking to patients and sometimes calling on the nurses and lab personnel when his hands were occupied, Óin much preferred conversations in sign language in his daily use.

“What happened?” Dwalin asked, glancing from Nori to Óin and back.

Nori did not seem to be in pain or otherwise sick, and Óin was too relaxed to suggest some issue as well.

“You tell me,” Óin scoffed. “This one’s not speaking up though he _knows_ what’s wrong.”

Dwalin threw Nori a look, who just shrugged.

“I decided to grab something to eat and collapsed two steps out of my room,” he clarified. “Nothing dramatic.”

“Nothing dramatic?” Óin repeated. “Your vitals are all out of order! Your entire body is reacting as if you just narrowly escaped death or pumped yourself full of substances.”

“I’m telling you, I’m fine.”

“You’re fine now, but obviously you weren’t a few days ago. You think I’ll just let it slide if one of this crew was quietly putting himself in danger behind my back?”

Nori sneered, but turned away from the healer and pulled his blanket up.

Dwalin stepped closer cautiously, and sat down on a chair by his side. Nori didn’t look worse than he had that morning, and he’d been fine then, hadn’t he. Tired, and a little numb maybe, but not sick or as antsy and uncomfortable as the days before.

“Are you alright?” he asked, and Nori nodded.

He smiled up at Dwalin, eyes shining.

“You came,” he said, as if that was surprising.

“I came as soon as Thorin told me,” Dwalin explained, gesturing at the cot and Óin who was still muttering something behind them.

He turned back to the cmo.

“Do you have to keep him here?”

Óin shrugged.

“Rivers is insisting on being let back to his room to ‘sleep it off’, but he’s not going anywhere until I’m sure that he’s indeed getting better. When I’m _sure_!”

He shook his head, and stepped out to the front room of his sickbay.

“Not a moment sooner!”

Dwalin stared after him for a moment before turning to Nori.

“Are you sure you’re fine?” he asked quietly.

Nori nodded. “I’m just tired.”

He reached out his hand from underneath his blanket and wrapped it around Dwalin’s. The spark of warmth coming from the touch made Dwalin smile, and he put his free hand over Nori’s as well.

“But how are _you_?” Nori asked.

Dwalin’s first instinct was to reassure Nori that he was fine; that it didn’t even matter given which one of them was lying in a sickbay cot. Somehow Dwalin felt the worry in Nori’s voice though. It had been the first time Nori had attempted a mental link of the intensity they’d shared last night, given how Dwalin wasn’t even able to do it himself and meet him half way. For one of Vulcan ancestry Nori’s grasp on his telepathic abilities was a weak one, as he’d never practiced or honed his natural skills. Of course he’d want to know if Dwalin was fine.

“I am fine,” Dwalin said, giving Nori’s hand a reassuring pat. “I felt warm inside, somehow. I’m starting to think it’s more than just me being happy.”

Nori’s cheeks had a faint green tinge at that.

“I’m glad I didn’t ruin your brain or anything,” he said with a curl of his lips.

“Well, there’s one thing…” Dwalin said slowly, unsure of whether it was important and unwilling to upset Nori with it. “I feel a strange… pull in my head? It doesn’t hurt, and it’s not even unpleasant, but I don’t know what to do with the feeling.”

“A pull?” Nori asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes it’s as if something is tugging at me?” Dwalin said, trying to think of how to explain a sensation that wasn’t even real. “As if some sort of cord is pulling at my mind.”

Nori thought for a while, before he reached up to brush his fingers over Dwalin’s face. Dwalin was ready to let him reach into his mind and see for himself, but the touch just remained a simple caress.

“I think that must be the bond,” Nori said after a moment. “I was thinking about how I want you here with me. That must have been what that tugging was. I don’t know how it would feel like for you, it should take a while for your mind to grow used to the sensation and interpret it right or even ignore it.”

Nori pulled his hand back, suddenly shy.

“If you still want that bond, I mean.”

Dwalin leaned closer at that, making sure that Nori was looking at him as he spoke.

“I want all you can give me,” he said with sincerity. “I want to love you, and I want this link between us, and a relationship if that's what you want as well. I want to be yours.”

Nori’s amber eyes were shining as Dwalin spoke, so he pushed on.

“I love you, and I’d take anything you’re willing to give, how little it may be. I just didn’t know if you’d still _want_ , with your head a little more clear after last night.”

“I want this,” Nori reassured him quickly. “Trust me, I wouldn't lie about it for the Pon Farr. It’s easier to find a random Vulcan on the nearest colony than to fake being attached to you and wanting more.”

Dwalin felt relief flood his heart, and he tried hard not to let that on. Judging by Nori’s grin he must have seen it in his face, or perhaps even felt it through their link. It must be stronger than Dwalin had initially assumed, good for more than just being there. Even so he didn’t mind it.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I didn’t want to assume anything.”

“That’s fine,” Nori said, settling down against the sickbay issue pillow.

He seemed to be comfortable enough, even though Dwalin knew he preferred piles of blankets and pillows on his bed. The thought of walking over to bring Nori the blankets from the room’s other cots crossed Dwalin’s mind, but he knew Óin wouldn’t be too pleased about that. Instead he brushed his hand over Nori’s cheek gently, one of his fingers brushing over Nori’s sensitive ear tip. He just squirmed under Dwalin’s touch, but didn’t push him away.

“You don’t have to stay,” Nori said after a while. “I’ll just be _resting_ here till that geezer lets me go.”

“But you wanted me around, didn’t you?”

“I’d feel you around I think,” Nori said, tapping his head.

Dwalin let out a laugh and kissed Nori’s temple, where his fingers had been.

“I want to stay though.”

Nori laughed as well, shaking his head. When he looked at Dwalin again he was more serious.

“So we’re in a relationship then? All proper with kisses and being cute together without first needing a rough fuck as an excuse.”

“If you want that.”

“I do. Only… publically?” Nori asked, his cheeks flushing again. Dwalin could feel a brief wave of uncertainty and discomfort through their link, being able to read Nori’s feelings much easier with being close enough to touch him.

“This is nobody’s business but ours,” he said firmly “and I don’t go around telling everyone the details of my private life.”

“I don’t think I’d like that,” Nori admitted. “Not yet at least.”

His eyes widened for a moment.

“Oh, and don’t tell Dori about-“ he gestured from his head to Dwalin’s. “He’d just be weird about it or assume I did something wrong or that I don’t even understand… Not a conversation I want to have yet either.”

Dwalin nodded firmly. It was no secret to him that Nori often felt unhappy about his brother’s lectures regarding his Vulcan abilities, given how Dori had grown up with a far more traditional upbringing in that regard.

Nori reached for Dwalin’s hand again, tangling their fingers together so they could hold hands comfortably. Once he stilled Dwalin felt a strange warmth flooding through him, and he could feel the same emotions as when Nori kissed him sleepily, even though none of them had moved. With the small smile Nori was giving Dwalin that had been deliberate too.

As Dwalin tried to recall the memory of what it felt like to hold Nori’s in his arms, to have Nori feel it through their link as well, it occurred to him that their little arrangement had turned out to be by far better than he could ever have expected.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I finally have a little more time to write other things, next to me current project that's approaching 200k words. The Star Trek AU is certainly a favourite, and I hope to write more parts of it soon.


End file.
